UNLIMTED HEROS: Batman sereis
by Phillipe363
Summary: This is my batman series in my Unlimted unverrise. Enjoy DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS AFFILIATED WITH THIS WORK!
1. Espiode 1: Birth of hero

UNLIMTED HEROS

Batman

Episode 1: Rise of a Dark-night part 1

**Marcus**

**3/8/2013**

A world just like the one we live in and a future not too distant.

It was a cold cold, night in Gotham City. Gotham City, Gothic Architecture through the entire city, it has no height restrictions, the skyscrapers were built toward the street rather than away. In return, the city appeared to be extremely dark and claustrophobic. Skyscrapers cast a shadow over the city coupled with the smoke from Gotham's industry kept the city in perpetual dusk. The full, winter moon cast also ghostly shadows through the leafless trees in Robinson Park and the wind blows trash in the streets.

After ten o clock, outside of the Monarch Theatre Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha with their ten old son Bruce. Thomas asks "Enjoy the Mark of Zorro son?" Bruce smiling in joy says "Yes I did Dad." Martha looking up at the sky noticing the storm clouds says "It's going to rain we better short cut through that alley." They walk to the right going around a corner to the back alley of the theatre. Walk some into the alley a very happy moment for the Wayne's then they see a mugger wearing a torn up business suit, and a gray baseball cap, he steps from the shadows. He pulls out a revolver. The desperate mugger says "I'll take that necklace you're wearing lady." Thomas moves in front of his wife and proceeds to grab the mugger when, the hammer is cocked then the silent of the night is pierced by the gun shot. Blood pours out of Thomas's head he falls forward, Martha begins to scream. The mugger says "This will shut you up" then the hammer is cocked. He flinches when he pulls the trigger. Martha falls down right beside her husband dead, rain begins to fall. The killer drops his gun and he runs off into the cold wet night sick and guilty of what he did. Lights have flicked on in the apartment from above.

Bruce knells down in the pool of his parent's blood, paralyzed with shock and grief. He looks up from the bodies of his parents as a couple approaches along the pavement. Bruce "Help...oh, please help me..." the couple stops, stare down at the scene. Bruce crying "It's...my mom and dad. Please... they're dead." The couple exchange a quick, horrified glance, and then hurry off down the street. Sobbing uncontrollably now, tears mixing with the rain. Bruce closes his eyes and silently at that moment, ends his child hood and makes a commitment to get the guy that did this, to get all the criminals, even if he has to spend the rest of his life walking through hell in order to do it.

Bruce was placed under the care of Alfred Wayne's butler and legal guardian. As Bruce became a teenager, he dedicated himself towards learning everything he could about police procedure. He decided to track down the city's most famous private detective, Harvey Harris. Donning a bright red, yellow and green costume to conceal his identity, Bruce tracked Harris down, only to find a criminal waiting to ambush him. Bruce used a large advertising display piece to waylay the thug, saving Harvey's life. Harvey was so impressed with the teen's verve that he agreed to take him under his wing. Thinking the masked teenage boy looked as colorful as a robin redbreast in his costume, Harvey decided to call him Robin.

As Robin, Bruce spent several weeks training under Harvey's tutelage. Harris instructed him on the finer points of criminal detection, and trained him in gymnastics, and hand-to-hand combat. Working together, the two became inseparable and in the span of just a few years, they managed to deal a marked blow against the criminal underworld. When it was time for Bruce to enter college, he parted company with Harvey and threw himself into his studies. He specialized not only in criminology, but in the sciences as well. After four intense years, he was nearly ready to fulfill his lifelong dream of becoming a law-enforcement agent.

Upon graduation however, Bruce began to re-evaluate his future. He recognized the fact that law enforcement agencies were often the victims of an endless bureaucracy that hampered them from meting out true justice. He could not in good conscious follow such an ineffective path.

His knowledge of so many varied disciplines has made Wayne an unconventional and unpredictable individual. Bruce returned to his family's original estate, Wayne Manor, where he reunited with his father's old butler, Alfred Pennyworth. He was now old enough to assume control of his father's business interests at Wayne Enterprises, but there was still the unsettled matter of his graveside vow.

May the 22th in the present time, Commissioner Gordon, with brown hair and mustache an army veteran. Gordon is at the Riverside Hotel on the tenth floor walk toward a hotel door. Gordon flashes his badge to an officer, he ducks under the police tape and walks toward Officer Murphy. Gordon looks down at the corpse that has a face of horror like his worst fear coming to life. Murphy hands Gordon a evidence bag that has three pieces of straw in it. Gordon says "Just like the one two weeks ago whatever happened here caused this man to die of fright. I want a background check to see if the two victims are linked." Murphy says "Maybe this murder will shed some light to stopping this Scarecrow killer." Gordon sighs then says "No I don't think we will stop him, there's no hope to stopping hardly anyone these days with the corrupt police and court system."

At 11:00 the city was becoming lifeless, Commissioner Gordon is at his home sitting on his bed looking down at his pregnant wife. Gordon thinks to himself "How did I screw up so badly, I'm a cop in a city that the corruption runs throughout the department. I live in city that the criminals uses its police force as hired killers. No one will stand up against the Black Mask who has a tight criminal grip on this city. How can I bring an innocent girl to life in a city that has no hope." Little did he know how hope would come to Gotham in the guise of a bat.


	2. Espiode 2:Hope

UNLIMTED HEROS

Batman

Episode 2: Rise of a Dark-night part 2

**Marcus**

**3/8/2013**

A world just like the one we live in and a future not too distant.

Three days later, Bruce in his early twenty's returns to Gotham, he returns to Gotham after seven years abroad. Bruce is in his inherited mansion, sitting in his study and considers the best way to begin the career he has chosen for himself. Bruce is sitting in his study, he thinks to himself "Father, how do I do it. What do I use to make them afraid. But one man can only do only so much." Without warning a bat comes crashing through the glass window. Bruce says "I have seen it before... somewhere... it frightened me... as a boy. Yes, father. I shall become a bat!"

A few days later on May 27 during the night at 1:00, Bruce now in his Batman suit, wearing a black scalloped cape, a bat-like cowl, a pair of gloves with three blades on the sides, boots, a utility belt with dark brown military-style pouches, and a military gray Kevlar mesh body suit with the image of a black bat emblazoned on the chest. Batman is standing on a rooftop, swiftly moving to the right, he jumps off the edge of the ledge and onto a fire escape. Batman looking down into an alley watching as a mugger is accosting an old man.

The mugger holding a pocket knife to the man's throat says "Ok. Nice and slow. No surprises." The old man terrified for his life holds out his wallet. The mugger hears a noise coming behind him. Batman stands on the fire escape looking down at the scared mugger, frowning. The mugger pushes the old man to the ground and starts to climb the fire escape above him. When the mugger gets to the top thinking he is fine, a gloved hand grabs him, throwing him into the snowy rooftop. The mugger screams in pain "I think I busted my leg." Batman walks toward him to check it when the mugger bolts upward hitting Batman in the jaw with a black jack. (A black jack is a leather strap with a round 20 ounce piece of lead on the end.) He swings again on the now dizzy Batman hitting him in the side of his head. Batman falls to the ground. He gets back up quickly looking around but the thief has disappeared. Batman looks down and sees something. He thinks to himself "Those white particles must have been imbedded in his shoe soles and got lose as he ran. Here's where I see if my chemistry classes paid off." Batman reaches to the back of his belt pulling out a small box which is a Forensic analysis kit.

After some hurried checking Batman silently enters a abandon glass works factory. As he moves through the warehouse he thinks to himself "Those particles were thallium, a mineral used for the manufacture of glass. This is the only abandoned glassworks factory in Gotham and close enough to where I lost that mugger." From above a net drops on Batman, he looks up and sees the mugger on a catwalk looking down at him. A few seconds later the mugger walks up to Batman with a blackjack. The mugger hits Batman in his jaw, and he falls down. The mugger partial removes the net when Batman quickly bolts upright putting his enemy in a head lock and flips him over himself. Grabbing him in midair Batman delivers a powerful blow to the mugger's jaw while saying "This is for the blackjack incident."

Twenty minutes later a cop car pulls up to a lamp post. Commissioner Gordon pauses to light a cheap cigarette. Commissioner says "What've we got?" Officer Murphy walks up to Gordon from an ambulance that is just pulling away, says "When I got here I found Slugsy Kyle tied up by his hands and feet with rope lying by the lam post." Commissioner asks "Anything else?" Murphy responds says "Yes sir, there is this note" Murphy hands Gordon the note. The note reads {I'm restoring justice to the streets Batman.} Murphy asks "So how do you want to precede Gordon?" Commissioner says not sure of himself "Get him, what else."

In a closed down bar, two men sit drinking at the bar then another biker comes up. Biker #3 "You should have seen it man the face was all bloody." Biker #2 "Hey Joe I hadn't seen Bob around here, I wonder where he's at?" they all look up at the wooden celling begins to break apart. The petrified men look up in horror as Bob falls through the ceiling. They look and see their friend with pieces of wood stuck in him with blood and bruises all over him. They see Batman come from the hole in the celling.

Biker #1 pulls out a pocket knife he lunges at Batman that suddenly moves, the knife plunges into the cape. A black gloved hand tightly grabs his arm then his shirt at his stomach section lifting up above his head he throws to the left, right into the shelve with the beer bottles on it. Big and small shards of glass get stuck in him. As soon as the last two pull out their knifes he disappears in the darkness. They looked around the room in terror when Joe turns around all he can see is his friend on the floor. Joe drops his knife this is more than he can handle he runs to the door and when he gets to the door it is locked. Joe turns around the Batman steps out of the darkness and in front of Joe. There is for a moment nothing but a man whipping in terror and Batman who as a moment of satisfaction of what he can do and the terror he can strike into a person's heart. Batman kicks the wooden door down, Joe is in shock as he thought he would get kicked. As Joe turns his head back around, Batman punches him right between the eyes.

Five minutes later two cop cars pull up to the building. Commissioner stepping out of the police car asks "What've we got?" Officer Murphy walks up to Gordon from the building "Well it was like all hell broke loose Commismish, that one guy died of fright something terrified beyond he could stand. We are going to have to call an ambulance one guy has glass in him all over he probably will die of internal bleeding. The other has wood stuck in him same thing will probably happen to him, his body could stand the beating. The last one, he got off easy five broken bones and will need oxygen to breath for the rest of his life." Commissioner "Anything else?" Murphy responds "Yea, another note" Murphy hands Gordon the note. The note reads {It's me again, Batman.} Murphy asks "So how do you want to precede Gordon? Still catch him?" Commissioner says "No, I don't know, I just don't know."

In the Burley District at Club 539 or called the Burnley Nightclub, inside the club the crime boss says "Wait do you hear that?" Everyone gets quiet then they hear some gunshots, then suddenly one of the guards outside, gets kicked through the main front doors. Batman walks through the doors, cape covering his entire body. More than a dozen thugs rush Batman from all angles with knifes, clubs, broken bottles, iron pipes and pool cues. Batman pulls out from both sides of his belt, seven round smoke grenades in capsules, he throws them into the oncoming thugs. Smoke erupts they all start to become dizzy, Batman knows that the open door will get rid of the smoke fast he, runs and leaps into some thugs. In he lands , straight on top of one thug.

He quickly throws two batarangs one hits one, in his leg the other in his arm. They fall down. One of the thugs with a steel pipe, swings at Batman he grabs it, while removing it, he punches him right in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. Batman jumps back seeing that thirty six left, Batman doges a man with that has a glass bottle, he kicks the one about to swing with a steel pipe. Batman hits the one with the glass bottle in the back of the head with the steel pipe that he still holding on to, he then drops it. Seven rush at Batman, all with pool cues.

Six of them fall down with batarangs stuck in them, Batman feels a knife stabbed in his back, he sees from the from the corner of his left eye eight thugs coming towards him. The man with a pool cue goes to lunch at Batman, he sidesteps to the right, the cue hits the knife wedding thug in the stomach going into him. Batman grabs the pool cue man's left arm and using him shoves him into eight thugs , knocking down six of them. The two left from the eight that were rushing him are about to attack him, Batman grabs the thugs left arm that is holding the glass bottle, he then kicks the approaching one with a knife in his knee shattering it, he bends the man's arm breaking it. Batman lets him fall to the floor in pain. Batman feels knife slashes in his back, he quickly turns around upper cutting him knocking him out cold.

Batman throws Batarangs at the on six coming thugs, they fall down in pain. Batman quickly turns to the right throwing six more batarangs, taking six more out. Batman knows there are five thugs left, one with a knife lunges, Batman grabs the man's wrist, he bends his elbow back plunging the knife into his eyeball. Batman quickly spotting a fuse box on the far right wall, throws a batarang into it, cutting the power to the entire building. Batman disappears in the darkness, there is a scream then silence. The thugs begin to get terrified. Batman jumps down in front of the three thugs that are standing in front of a wooden table with beer bottles on it. Batman lifts a thug over his head, then quickly throws him into another thug, they crash into the table. Batman grabs the thug by his muscle man shirt. He drops the thug to the ground then kicks him in the face knocking him out

Batman stands on a roof top across from the Burnley nightclub, he has slashes in his cape and some knife marks on his suit but mostly unsacred, he watches the police pull up at the club, He hears a voice screaming for help. Batman quick like a gust of wind disappears into the night.

At 6:00 the next night at Arkham Asylum a huge gothic stone building on its own small island miles from Gotham it looks like a cross between a hospital and some kind of medieval dungeon. Jonathan Crane a tall skinny man wearing glasses has neatly combed black hair and is wearing a black business suit is a high ranking professor at the Asylum. He walks very stiff and rigid he walks down a long corridor. He walks past the cells that are padded, save for a cot on the back of the wall with three prison like bars overlooking the ocean. He stops at the end of the long hallway, and then walks into a cell, when he shuts the door the left wall turns like a door to the right. He glances over at one of his people that pretends there is an inmate there to avoid suspicion from other staff then walks down the spiral stair case. Crane walks into a lab that has two tables with all kinds of stuff a mad scientist might need, it is dark with gloomy lights, a chair in the center of the room with a man strapped into it.

Crane walks over to one of the tables he grabs a needle with a strange red toxin in it walking over to the man that has duct tape on his mouth, he sticks the needle in his neck then presses down the plunger. The man tries to scream in pain when the toxin goes into him. A few seconds later in a rush of pain and adrenaline the man easily straps the bonds holding him. Crane quickly backs away in fear, he pulls a lever sticking out of the ground next to him downward, two generator like devices from both sides of the chair shoot power blots of electrical at him going over 75,00 volts. The man falling to the ground screams in pain as he is burred. The man watches in fear as is hands become claw like, then his body begins to mutate to have green scales all over it, his eyes become fiery red, and his eye lashes are covered by the scales as well as his head becoming bald.

The monster gets up running to the spiral stair case he begins to climb it upward. The monster shoves the false wall down blocking the cell door, the monster walks to the terrified thug who screams "WHAT ARE YOU, A… KILLER CROC ?" The monster says "I like that name, and you know what I'm going to give you as a reward?" Croc bites out a chuck of the left side of his head. Croc grabs the bars pushing with minimal effort shoves a part of the wall out, he then dives down 5 stories down into the ocean. Croc begins to swim off to Gotham. Back in the lab Crane is talking with four thugs, Crane says "Torch this place fast, and get my boat. Black Mask is not going to like this, getting me a new lab. Well I guess if he wants his chemical weapon, he will."

Moment's later back in the cell a rope drops down over the hole, and then Batman climbs down it and enters the cell. Batman sees the thug's dead body, on the ground he thinks to himself "I've seen grisly murders but that's just gross and disgusting it makes my stomach turn inside out." Batman seeing the spiral staircase silently walks down it. Batman getting to the bottom watches the three thugs poor gasoline all over the lab, Batman disappears into the shadows. He moves unnoticed to the far left wall that has a table near it with thug#1 pouring gasoline. Batman grabs thug#1 arm and using his own weight against him, he sends him crashing into a table. Batman emerges from the shadows, the two thugs drops their cans, and they rush at Batman.

Thug#2 pulls out a knife Batman grabs the man's arm he then punches him in the throat, and kicks thug# 3 in the chest. Batman grabs thug#3 by the shirt, asks "Who hired you, don't even think about lying to me." The scarred thug "Jonathan Crane, please that's all I know." Batman frowns, and then throws him into the broken table behind him. Batman picks him up off the broken table, holding him by the shirt he says "I said don't even think about lying to me, what was he doing here?" Thug terrified says "He was conducting experiments here on his fear gas, the last one didn't go to well. Crane created a reptilian monster, called Killer Croc, he was responsible for that man's death up in that cell." Batman punches him right in his face sending him out cold then drops him to the ground. Batman runs up the spiral staircase and seeing that the Arkham guards are nearly getting through, jumps grabbing the rope then he climbs up to the top of the Asylum. Batman pulls the silken rope up to him before disappearing into the night.


	3. Espiode 3: a hero

UNLIMTED HEROS

Batman

Episode 3: Rise of a Dark-night part 3

**Marcus**

**3/8/2013**

A world just like the one we live in and a future not too distant.

In a rundown apartment a man by the name of Tomas Winslow , sits down at his near broken couch just then the door is opened. He pulls raises a pump action shotgun, then in the door frame a man tall and thin, and clad in a bizarre, makeshift costume of tattered brown rags. There is straw poking out of his trousers. A strange sackcloth mask with two slit-like eyeholes is pulled over his head. The effect is that of a living scarecrow, He is very stiff and rigid. Scarecrow in a harsh voice muffled says "Gotham public school Burnley district, a bookworm." He begins laughing saying "Please so the wimp came to get his revenge, I'm surprised that you got the other two." The Scarecrow reaches into his mess of rags, finds a hidden pocket, and removes a small skull. Holding it in his gloved left hand he squeezes the skull, and a stream of red gas squirts from the skull's mouth. He drops his shotgun seeing millions of scorpions all over the room that begins biting him.

He falls to the floor in complete terror, hearing Scarecrow laugh a chill that not only goes to his bones it, causes all the scorpions crawl over him biting. Scarecrow walks over to the near dead man, smiling because of the effects of his fear gas. Scarecrow drops three pieces of straw near the now dead man. He then leans down saying "Like you were, my motivation, my mother locked me in a closet for hours on end. I was picked on at school, girls avoided me, bullies like you beat me up, and even teachers mocked me. And then...the students and administration at Gotham State. Judging me, as the world has judged me since I was born. Treating me as a lesser being, a freak of nature. Never again, never again."

The next evening at Wayne Manor after 5:00, Bruce is in his bat cave laboratory that is brightly lighted and well clean. Bruce is standing at a table with scientific equipment on it. Holding a test tube in his hand pours the chemical into another test tube that is in a holder. When the gas starts to come out of the beaker he covers it with a cloth. Bruce writes down something on a note pad. Alfred comes over and asks "What have you found out?" Bruce says "A chemical substance I found in Jonathan Crane's apartment is a match to three other murders, he is the Scarecrow killer." Bruce says "I did some digging in to Crane and it says Gordon when he was a rookie, he stopped Crane from firing a weapon in class against the now three dead men." Alfred asks "So you think the Commissioner is going to be next?" Bruce frowns looking worried says "Certainly, I need to get into the police station as an undercover as a police officer, to watch over Gordon."

At 5:00 Bruce is in the Batcave, he begins walking down the small set off stairs from the elevator. Alfred is behind him. Alfred says "I know that look on you face, Scarecrow got away, and the Commissioner is dead." Bruce walking some before turning to his right saying "No Gordon is not dead, Scarecrow kidnaped Gordon but I know where they're going." Bruce opens the vault door to his bat-suit then says "Alfred leave."

Some time later in the sewers, Batman is walking through the sewers shining his flashlight. He sees eight skeletons that have had their flesh ripped from their bones like someone was feasting on them. Batman thinks to himself "Croc, did this." Killer Croc steps out from the darkness of the sewers, in front of Batman. Batman thinks to himself "I knew about him when I stopped Crane's men from torching Arkham, but how the hell am I going to take him down." Croc swings at Batman with his left hand using his claws he slashes him across his chest. Batman steps back, some blood coming from his chest, the suit did not provide good protection. Croc then grabs Batman throwing him to the right, onto the sewer wall.

Batman tires to stand up, his entire body aching with pain all over, his head feeling like it is going to explode at any second. Croc approaches and grabs him by the throat strangling him. Batman quickly raises his arms in an out ward thrust, taking Croc by surprise, in bring his hands down he strikes Croc on the bridge of his nose. Batman quickly delvers a series of rapid punches to Croc's torso, then front flips over him and delivers a powerful kick to Croc's back, sending him to the wall. Croc slums to the ground. Batman reaching down he ties Croc's feet and hands with rope.

Batman finally comes out at the Burnley Freight Yards, he looks up at the warehouse that he knows Scarecrow's in. He races to the warehouse. Inside the Warehouse, Scarecrows is on an elevated platform with Gordon beside his chair. Scarecrows looks down on seven thugs, he speaks in a harsh voice muffled "Can anyone here speak for the Commissioner on his crimes against Jonathan Crane?" Then a voice hard as steel from above "I Can", Batman crashes through the warehouse window, cape spread out like a huge bat wing. All the thugs pull out their pocket knives. Batman lands, he darts quickly through the attackers disarming, breaking bones and sending them unconscious. In minutes the fight is over, Batman looks up at Scarecrow. Scarecrow claps his hands in applause, then suddenly a chemical capsule with fear toxin lands in front of Batman. Gas erupts and he breathes it in. Batman collapses on to the floor, he's sweating, and the veins on his forehead are pulsing. Batman mind is into the past in the alley that his parents were killed.

Batman now his ten year old self with fear trebling all over him as he watches his parents get killed. The killer points the gun at Bruce, but then Bruce's face has no more fear, all face muscles have become calm. Bruce stands up when a flash of lightning blinds the killer's eyesight for a second. When he regains control of his eyesight Batman is standing before him. The killer suddenly begins to have fear all over him, when he starts to fire Batman grabs the barrel forcing it upward, he then punches the killer in his jaw. When the killer is falling to the ground, all around them cracks appear and a bright white light shines through the cracks. The white lighter gets brighter and brighter then it makes everything disappear.

Batman back in reality is on the stage, looking over Scarecrow body on the ground. Batman bends down pulling out a small knife from his belt he begins to cut the ropes that is around Gordon's arms, hands and feet. Just then Scarecrow kicks Batman in the head then again in the chest, before upper cutting him in the jaw which makes him lose his balance he falls off of the stage. Scarecrow pulls off his mask, revealing Jonathan Crane with messy black hair and wearing glasses. He walks down the stairs enraged. Gordon starts to cut the ropes with the knife he picked off of the ground. Scarecrow walks near Batman who is getting up, then karate cops Batman in the neck, but when he goes to kick Batman, he grabs it twisting his left leg Scarecrow loses his balance and falls, his head hits hard against the stairs. Batman grabs him by his chest from the floor, he shoves Crane into the base of the stage, and Batman head-butts him, before throwing Crane across the room. Batman walks over pulling him off the ground, Batman rapidly punches Crane in the face over and over again.

Just then Gordon at midway of coming down the stairs raises his 38 special, and says "Don't kill him, I don't want to come after you. You have gathered my respect, you starting to get the city free from the crime lords and gangsters who control the political and governmental root of this city. Don't do something will both regret." Batman looks at him, then at the bruised and battered man in front of him, then down at his gloved fists, trembling with rage. Batman lowers his fists, not killing him because it would dishonor his father memory of being a doctor. Batman drops Crane and watches as the former professor collapses curling into a whimpering ball.

Batman walks to the left, Gordon lowers his revolver, and a grim smile comes to Batman's lips. Batman says "See you around Commissioner." Gordon is a little unnerved by Batman's voice, he looks back at the Scarecrow then turning his head to the left he sees that Batman is gone.

Epilogue

Two weeks later on June 11th night time. Batman runs from roof top to roof top moving silently, he stops on the edge, turning to face a building across the streets. He pulls out his grapnel gun, firing it which latches on to a gargoyle. He jumps off the ledge of the roof then hits a small button which pulls him up to the gargoyle and he crouches on the gargoyle. A scream echoes from a rundown grocery store. He hears the scream then Batman leaps off from the gargoyle, then spreads out his cape before disappearing into the night.

The End


End file.
